Fairies
Fairies in Relics of Hyrule manifest as glowing balls of light, similar to the Candlelight spell, floating near entrances or containers. They serve as markers for items added by Relics of Hyrule, and can be used as a hint system. Even if a Fairy cannot be seen, its bell-like chiming can be heard. Over 180 fairies can be found as of version 6.4. Fairies appear in nine varieties: Pink, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Black, and White. Pink Fairies are the most common, while Green Fairies are extremely rare. The color of a Fairy corresponds to the type of item that Fairy marks. Fairies cannot be caught or interacted with, but Fairies in Jars can be found throughout Skyrim and Solstheim. If brought to a Fairy Fountain, the Fairy trapped within the jar can be released, and recruited. Colors Color Rarity Current as of Version 6.5.18. Includes Fairies at Fairy Fountain Fonts and other locations. Fairy Disable System As of version 6.4 and its child updates (i.e. 6.41, 6.42, etc.), most Fairies will disappear after the item they are marking is collected. All Black and White Fairies consistently disable, and many Fairies of other colors disable as well. Yellow Fairies typically do not disable, and Pink Fairies may not either especially if they are near dungeons added by Relics of Hyrule. The Fairy Disable system is not perfect and is sometimes unreliable. If an item is equipped or used directly from the chest containing it, the Fairy may not disable. The system is also not reliable for items carried by enemies such as the Mirror Shield of the Well. If an NPC removes a marked item from its chest, the corresponding Fairy will not disable. Finally, if an item was looted before the fairy marking it was set to disable, then the fairy will be locked in an enabled state. JKalenad streamlined the system by adding a second check to the code controlling the disabling of fairies. Ideally, the updated code will allow players to disable locked fairies by re-opening containers and will make the system more reliable for items carried by enemies. Fairies can also be disabled using the console. You can disable a fairy by opening the console and clicking on the fairy, then typing disable. Lore According to the Great Fairy's Plea, the Fairies were scattered throughout Skyrim by the Last Great Fairy to assist the player. The Fairies in Relics of Hyrule have lost much of their magic, and can no longer heal their allies. They are also incorporeal, and do not fully exist in the physical realm. The Black Fairies can be considered Anti-Fairies, and were corrupted by the dark magic in Ganon's Tower and Deadlands. The White Fairies can be considered to be Fairy Princesses, with the Great Fairy being the Fairies' queen. Background and Inspiration Fairies were added to the mod in version 6.2, one version after the Great Fairy. They were designed as a guidance measure, alongside the Gossip Stones and Lens of Truth. Even without seeking out other forms of guidance, the Fairies can be used to find Relics of Hyrule items. The extremely rare Black and White Fairies had their roles expanded in version 6.3, with said fairies marking Charred Fragments and Tarnished Shards, respectively. Version 6.3 also brought a new sound for fairies based on wind chimes. The Black Fairy in Kilkreath Catacombs marks a Tarnished Shard as a deliberate reference to the corruption of the temple. JKalenad originally resisted the addition of Fairies, wanting them to be more realistic than their appearance in Ocarina of Time. They were ultimately added to the mod somewhat prematurely to assist with guidance. The Fairies are modified Candlelight effects, with the blue Fairy only slightly deviating from the original effect. This appearance was meant to be temporary, but JKalenad has grown attached to the design. A replacement model with similar animation would have to be donated in order for the appearance to change. See Also Great Fairy Fairy Jars Fairy Recruitment Gallery Video Category:Guidance Category:Lore